


there's no way i can explain your love

by fencelessx



Series: Original Larry Smut [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, Harry and Louis meet in a club and fuck, He/him Harry, Rimming, She/her Louis, Smut, Spanking, Transgender Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: “What’s your name, babe?” Harry asked the blue-eyed beauty before his eyes.“Louis, she/her.” She said running a hand down Harry’s chest, letting it rest on his belt buckle, “You?”Harry smiled, “Harry,” he said, his forest greens running over Louis’ curvy body, eyes coming to a rest at the mini tent beneath the fabric of the skin-tight dress she was wearing. “He/him,”-Or, Harry goes clubbing and meets Louis, a transgender girl who hasn’t gone through the transition, and takes her home for a fun night.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Series: Original Larry Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081922
Kudos: 25





	there's no way i can explain your love

Work Text:  
Harry’s eyes are glued.

Barely registering the pounding bass of ‘Don’t Stop The Music’ by Rihanna blasting through the sweaty aroma of the club, he sits at the bar staring at the swaying hips and strategically moving body of the brunette beauty. Aphrodite herself couldn’t have carved a creature more beautiful than the one Harry’s eyes have caught.

Downing the last mouthful of his scotch on the rocks, Harry rises from his spot at the much too crowded bar and makes his way over to the previously ogled goddess.

The aforementioned goddess looks up after Harry stops a few feet away from the now static body. Harry’s breath hitches and his mouth waters and the sight before his eyes.

Cerulean blue eyes. Short feathery brunette hair. Feminine features and beautifully illustrated makeup.

Without a word, Harry spins the head-turner around and pulls their full arse into his slowly hardening crotch, grinding forward into them.

He hears an intake of breath before feeling a soft pressure on his growing bulge.

“Like that, baby?” He breathes into the mysterious person’s ear, “Like my cock?”

He gets frantic nods in return, making him chuckle and smirk.

“Mmm, ‘s just not close enough is it, baby?” He grunts as he grinds harder into their arse.

Just as before, he gets a wordless answer in the form of a shaking head.

One hand still firmly placed on the person’s hip, Harry brings his other around and starts palming the small bulge he comes in contact with. He pushes down one last time before pulling away completely, grabbing the person's hand and pulling them to a quieter spot.

They exit the club and Harry immediately pushes the person into the outside wall of the club, shoving his tongue down their throat in an instance. He gives them just enough to tease before pulling back to look at them.

“What’s your name, babe?” Harry asked the blue-eyed beauty before his eyes.

“Louis, she/her.” She said running a hand down Harry’s chest, letting it rest on his belt buckle, “You?”

Harry smiled, “Harry,” he said, his forest greens running over Louis’ curvy body, eyes coming to a rest at the mini tent beneath the fabric of the skin-tight dress she was wearing. “He/him,”

“As lovely as it is to meet you, Harry, isn’t there something else you’d rather be doing right about now?” Louis asks as she slides her hand down to palm at Harry’s cock.  
“Yeah,” he groans, “Let’s find a cab, my roommates at his boyfriends tonight so the flat’s ours,”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis said leaning into Harry’s ear, “I can show you how loud I am when you hit my g spot,” she says licking Harry’s earlobe before gently biting down on it.  
“Fuck,” Harry says grabbing Louis’ arse and squeezing it almost painfully between his palms, “Let’s go then,” he bites down on the side of Louis’ neck before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the street to call a cab.

-

The moment the door to Harry’s flat opened, Louis was pressed against the wall next to it with rough lips shoved against her own soft ones.

“Clothes,” she mumbles between kisses as she grabs the hem of Harry’s shirt and tries to pull it up.

Harry pulls back to pull his tee over his head and throws it somewhere behind him. Louis’ eyes are suddenly stuck on Harry’s toned torse and she brings her hand down the middle of his pecs, dainty fingers gently tickling the tanned skin.

Harry cups his hand around her wrist and brings it up to kiss her knuckles, “Bedroom?”

Louis nods, smiling at the gesture and Harry leads her towards his room.

Once they’re in the room he turns her around and kisses down the length of her neck. He grinds into her bum eliciting a loud groan from her gloss coated lips.

“Want it?” He asks as he drags the zip down from the back of her dress.

“Yeah,” she breathes pushing his bum back on his groin, “Please, daddy,” she begs, smirking when she hears Harry’s breath catch.

“Fuck,” he says, “Say it again.” He demands.

“Daddy,” she says as seductively as she can convey.

Harry pushes the straps of her dress off her shoulders letting the material drop to the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

“Again,” he whispers, eyes following his hand as he skims it down her back, letting it rest at the back of her white lace bralette.

“Daddy,”

He runs his hand down her spine and tucks his fingers into the hem of her matching panties.

“Again,” he mumbles, pulling the fabric out a bit and letting it smack back into her soft skin.

“Daddy!” She gasps.

“Mmm, on your knees, princess,”

In an instant, Louis’ on her knees waiting patiently as Harry walks around to the front of her. He stands there unmoving, Louis’ eyes not moving from the large tent in his jeans.

“Please, daddy?” She whines, just wanting to touch and please Harry.

“Okay, baby, be a good girl, and pull my cock out. Jerk me slowly, no mouth yet,” he states dominantly.

Louis moans at the term ‘girl’ both finding it sweet and hot at the same time. Her hands go to Harry’s belt and instantly pull it off before undoing the button and zip.

“Take my jeans and boxers off completely before touching, sweetheart,” Harry says earning a nod from Louis.

“Words, princess,” Harry says sternly.

“Yes, daddy,” Louis corrects herself as she pulls Harry’s jeans and boxers off completely.

“Good girl,”

Louis’ mouth practically waters at the sight of Harry’s hard cock in front of her face. Slowly she brings a hand up and starts jerking at a soft and slow speed.

“Daddy, please!” She begs after a couple torturous minutes of slowly stroking Harry’s length.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please let me suck your cock, daddy,” she asks again.

Harry thinks for a moment, “Okay,” is all he says.

In an instant Louis’ tongue is trailing the large prominent vein on the underside of his cock before enveloping the tip in his mouth, suckling at every spurt of precum escaping his slit.

She hears Harry moan from above her which just encourages her to keep going. She slowly starts to sink down onto the man’s cock, gagging lightly when the tip of her nose touches Harry’s pubic hair.

“Fuck, baby, just like that, choke on my cock,” Harry groans.

Louis pulls of shortly looking up at Harry with innocent eyes, “Fuck my mouth, daddy,”

Harry moans at the request, “You sure, princess?”

Louis nods vigorously, “Yes, daddy, please! I need it so bad,” she begs taking his cock back into her mouth and pushing down as far as she can.

Harry takes a breath before gently start to thrust shallowly into Louis’ mouth. After a bit, he builds up to quicker and quicker speeds and soon he’s pounding into Louis’ open awaiting mouth, just taking it.

“Shit, babe, your mouth is so good,” Harry moans as he tightens his grip on Louis’ hair.

Louis moans at the praise and grabs Harry’s thighs, holding herself all the way down on Harry, gagging and ignoring it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. So tight, so good baby, shit!” He rambles as he starts to come down Louis’ tight throat.

Louis chokes but eagerly swallows all of the cum given to her.

Harry’s breathing is heavy as he comes down from his high, “Fuck,” he breathes, “You’re so good at that, baby,”

“Your cum tastes so good, daddy,” she says in reply.

“Mm, come here, baby, let’s get you on the bed, doll,”

Louis smiles excitedly and takes Harry’s offered hand to help her off her carpet-burned knees.

Harry sits her down on the edge of the bed and cups her face bringing his own closer to kiss her. He pulls back and toys with the strap of her delicate bra. “Can I take your bra off, princess? Wanna see your pretty tits,” he said kissing her shoulder next to the strap.

Louis nods eagerly feeling very comfortable in her body around Harry.

“Words, doll,” Harry reminds.

“Yes, daddy, you can take my bra off,” she corrects.

“Good girl,”

He reaches his hands around behind her and unhooks it letting it drop from her shoulders. He places the material on his nightstand as not to ruin it and brings his attention back to Louis.

“Mmm, what lovely tits you’ve got, baby,” he says bringing a hand up to squeeze the left one, his other hand playing with her right nipple.

Louis lets out a high-pitched whine, head lolling back at the gentle pleasure.

“Lay back for me, baby. Head on the pillows,” Harry commands.

Louis nods saying a quiet ‘yes, daddy’ as she moves to where she was told.

Harry climbs on top of her trailing kisses from just below her ear to the bottom of her collar bones, stopping every now and then to suck a love bite into the skin.

When he reaches her chest, he leaves a trail of wet kisses between her tits before claiming her left nipple between his lips and using his thumb and forefinger to toy with the right one.

“Fuck, daddy!” Louis moans at the sensation.

“Like that, baby? Like when daddy sucks on your tits? Plays with your tits?” He asks dragging his teeth over the bud.

“Y-yeah, daddy. Love it s-so much,” Louis stutters.

“Love what so much, baby?” He asks.

“Love w-when daddy plays with my tits, and sucks on them,”

“Mmm, good girl, baby,” he pulls back to kiss her, “Does my good girl want daddy to play with her clit and pussy now?” He asks looking into Louis darkened blue eyes.

Louis lets a short gasp escape, “Please, daddy. Want it so bad,” she says.

“As you wish, princess,”

He kisses down Louis’s lean body and sucks a love bite into the skin above the waistband of her panties, effectively driving her crazy.

He kisses the small wet patch of precum, “So wet for me, baby, soaking through your panties,”

“Ah,” she whines high, “Please, daddy, ‘m so wet for you,”

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry asks, “My mouth or my fingers before you get my cock,”

“Both, daddy, please!” Louis begs again.

Harry nods silently and slowly drags Louis’s panties down her legs and off her ankles, placing them with her bra.

He comes back and Louis’ legs automatically spread for him. “Mm, such a good girl, doll,” he says gripping her thighs as he gets comfortable between them, “Such a pretty clit you’ve got, sweetheart,” he says breathing over its small length.

When Louis didn’t say anything Harry looked up, “What do you say?”

Louis’ eyes widen a bit as she stumbles over her words, “T-thank you, daddy,”

Harry nods in acknowledgment, “Want my mouth on it, baby?”

“Please, daddy, yes, please,” she practically cries.

“Hm,” he hums as he leaves a few kisses down the length, “Maybe not,” he says as he keeps kissing down to her cunt. “I want you to come completely untouched. I won’t be playing with your clit tonight, baby, sorry,”

Her eyes well with tears, “I-I don’t know if I can,” she says, voice shaky.

“Oh, you will.” Harry says as he brings a dry finger to her entrance, “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

She takes a deep breath before nodding, “Yes, daddy, ‘m your good girl,”

Harry nods, “My good girl’s gonna get my fingers nice and wet, isn’t she?” He asks as he moves his hand away from her lower region and brings it up to her lips.

She nods before remembering to speak, “Yes, daddy,” She says as she takes the three offered digits into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and coating them nicely.

“Don’t stop sucking, baby,” is all Harry says before he ducks down and licks a fat stripe over her pussy, causing a gasp and a whimper to emit from her full mouth.

Remembering what Harry said, she doesn’t stop sucking his fingers and in return gets rewarded by Harry continuing to eat her out.

He traced around the rim in circular motions, getting the area nice and wet before pointing his tongue and dipping it in.

Louis moaned obnoxiously around Harry’s fingers, pushing herself down on his tongue and tightening her walls.

Harry pushing his tongue deeper and started to fuck in and out of Louis’ entrance, almost as if he was on some sort of mission.

Louis made sure to keep sucking Harry’s fingers the entire time, wanting to be daddy’s good girl, but it was a difficult task when she was experiencing so much pleasure.

She felt Harry’s saliva covered fingers leave her mouth and her muffled moans soon became clear. Harry brought his hand down to where his tongue was inside Louis and quickly inserted his forefinger into her hole.

“Fuck! Daddy,” she moaned, loudly.

Harry pulled his mouth away and started fucking her open with his finger before adding a second when he thought she was ready.

By the third finger, she was falling apart, begging for more and more. Harry just kept ignoring her, continuing to open her up until he thought she was open enough for him.

“Okay, baby, you’re open enough now. Want my cock, princess?” He said, reaching over to his nightstand drawer to grab lube and a condom.

Louis nodded vigorously, “Yes, daddy! Please,”

“Alright, darling. Be a good girl and turn over for me. Hands and knees,” he says coating his re-hardened dick with a condom and lube.

Louis was quick to obey, flipping over and rising up onto her knees and leaning down on her forearms, giving Harry an astronomical view of her arse.

“Fuck, babe, got such a nice arse, don’t you?” He said landing a spank on the plush skin.

Louis gasped before pushing back, “Please, daddy. More, please,”

“Such a slut Louis, wanting me to spank your thick arse,” he growled, pulling her cheeks apart and lining his cock up with her entrance. “Not this time, babe,” he said as he pushed all the way in giving her no time to adjust before pulling out until just the tip was left and slamming back in.

Louis was a moaning mess as Harry pounded into her. The stretch of his larger than average cock sliding in and out of her greedy hole was just overwhelming her with pleasure.

“Fuck! Daddy, harder! Faster, anything, please,” she rambled.

Harry let out a growl as he repositioned himself and thrust as hard and fast as he could, giving her everything he has.

“Daddy!” She screamed as he started nailing her sweet spot head-on.

Harry didn’t let up for a second and kept at it, destroying her pussy completely.

“Such a tight cunt you’ve got on you. Fuck, princess,” Harry groaned.

“Yes, daddy! Fuck my cunt! Ruin my tight pussy, please,” she moaned.

“Fuck,” Harry growled pulling out and flipping her over onto her back before pushing right back in, resuming his fucking.

At the new angle on her sweet spot, Louis was wrapping her arms and legs around Harry as he fucked mercilessly into her.

“F- Mm- Da- y. Ungh.” She tried speaking but couldn’t manage anything other than barely audible sounds as she felt tears of pleasure start leaking down her flushed cheekbones.

Harry unwrapped her legs from around his waist and moved them to sit on his shoulders, giving himself a tighter pressure on his cock.

“Such a perfect pussy, my perfect girl,” he grunted.

Louis tried to speak again but couldn’t get the words out. She just looked at Harry pleadingly.

Harry smirked, “You need to come, baby? You want to come all over my cock? Squirt all over me?”

Louis nodded frantically and let out louder moans at Harry’s dirty talk, feeling her stomach tighten in knots as she tried to hold it off.

Harry studied her for a moment.

Looking at her flushed skin, her tear-stained cheeks, and her red-rimmed eyes had him ready to come himself, so he gave her a firm nod and watch in awe and she completely raised her torso off the bed and came all over both of them, screaming out ‘daddy’ before falling back down in exhaustion.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted as he stilled inside her, filling the condom with his cum.

He collapsed on top of her as they came down from their highs, breathing heavy and bodies sweaty.

Harry got up and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it in a small bin he has in his room. He went to the bathroom and got a damp cloth before going back into his room and wiping Louis and himself down.

He threw the cloth in the laundry basket in his room and got back in bed, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling her into him, her back flushed with his chest. He pulled the covers over them and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck, stroking her stomach softly with his hand.

“D’you wanna go on a date with me?” He asked her quietly.

Louis turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. She brushed a stray curl away from his face and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips and smiled earning one in return.

“I’d love that,”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any mistakes I made and feel free to send me prompts and requests! X
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: @_fenceless


End file.
